She Will Be Loved
by Taylor0302
Summary: Beck and Cat have always been good friends, but ever since he and Jade broke up, Beck's been having other feelings for Cat. Will he always be just her friend, or will they turn into something more?


**Hi everybody! Okay, so a lot of you probably know I'm already writing a Beck/Cat fanfic called Torn, so it doesn't make sense for me to start a complete different one, but I am. I was listening to Pandora radio, and the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 came on, and I just got this inspiration for a Beck/Cat story :] This will probably only be a one shot, but I'm not sure…maybe I'll continue this when I'm finished with Torn. (Torn is all planned out and will be about 32 chapters.)  
>Please note that this is no way affiliates with my other story, it's completely it's own. So anyway, enjoy :] And please review!<strong>

**.**

**.**

Beck awoke late Saturday night to someone knocking on the door to his RV.

He bolted upright and looked at his PearPhone. It was two in the morning. Who in the world would be at his door?

Rolling out of bed, he moved the curtains aside and peered out of the window, bracing himself in case a murderer or some freak was outside ready to break in. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he made out a flash of bright red hair.

It was Cat. Standing outside with her purple giraffe in her arms.

The only thought that crossed his mind as he made his way to the door was _why?_

He opened the door. "Cat, what are you doing here?"

"I-I'm sorry to bother you…I just…just…" she trailed off, sniffling.

It was then that he realized she was crying. And shaking.

No wonder, it was freezing outside. "Cat, come inside," he murmured, taking her hand and leading her in. He turned on the lights and she walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked, sitting down beside her.

"You know how I had a date tonight with that boy named Ryan?" she sniffed, absently stroking her giraffe's head.

"Mhmm," Beck mumbled. Of course he knew, it was the reason he spent his Saturday night sulking by himself.

"He…never showed up. I waited outside the movie theatre for him for three hours...then I got tired of waiting and I came here. I didn't know what else to do."

Beck clenched his fist as anger built inside of him. He took a deep breath, wishing he could personally break Ryan's nose. He had always hated to see Cat cry. He hated seeing her upset. And more than anything, he hated the guys who always seemed to hurt her. Whether it was cheating on her – namely, with Tori, her _best_ friend – or trying to take advantage of her and her innocence, or using her, he wished he could beat up every single guy that had ever made Cat upset. He felt extremely protective of her, like it was his responsibility to look out for her. For one, it was just who Beck was. And two, he was in love with her.

He'd always had a thing for her, ever since he met her when he first came to Hollywood Arts. Like every other guy, he was drawn to her for the obvious reasons. She was absolutely gorgeous. But once he got to know her, he discovered that she wasn't like other girls. She was the kindest, most caring human being on the planet. She was so innocent and bubbly and she could put anyone in a good mood just by smiling. It was like Cat didn't see negative energy, she didn't _get_ it. She never judged anyone and she just lived a really beautiful life, and he admired her for those qualities.

Then, he met Jade, and Jade showed interest in him…and he couldn't deny that he fell for her as well. So they became a couple, and well…the rest is history.

But now that they were broken up, his feelings for Cat were growing stronger than ever. But did she feel the same way?

"I'm sorry," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "It's okay I guess. I'm just sad."

"I don't like it when you're sad," he told her, resting his chin on top of her head, catching the faint smell of her strawberry shampoo.

"I can't help it," she pouted.

"You deserve someone who will treat you right," Beck reminded her.

Cat looked up at Beck with her big brown eyes. "Like who?"

_Like me,_ he wanted to say, but didn't dare. "I don't know, someone who would never let anything hurt you. Find a guy like that."

Cat yawned sleepily. "Thanks Beck, you're the best friend ever."

He smiled. "You're a good friend, too."

Cat laid her head back down on Beck's shoulder and they sat together in comfortable silence for awhile. Beck rubbed her back soothingly, deep in thought. Only Cat could go from being absolutely depressed to being content again in just a few minutes. Though she was sensitive and emotional, she never dwelled on anything for too long, unlike Jade, who holds grudges forever.

He sighed. He knew he shouldn't compare the two, but lately that's all he found himself doing. He always wondered how different his life would be if he would have never asked Jade out three years ago.

It then dawned on him that he would probably be with Cat.

He pushed that thought away quickly. Wondering "what if" never helped any situation.

"Cat, do you want me to drive you home?" Beck asked her. "It's pretty late and you seem tired."

Cat didn't answer, so he shifted to get a better look of her face. She was already asleep, leaning against him and breathing slowly.

Beck chuckled and stood up, repositioning Cat so he laid on his bed completely, her head on his pillow. He walked over and flicked the lights off before climbing into bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the blankets over both of them.

_Maybe someday,_ he thought, he would be with Cat.

But until then, he would just keep dreaming. He was content with just being her friend and having her in his life, and he was confident that everything would work out the way it was supposed to in the end. Maybe they would work out; or maybe they would always just be friends. He didn't know, but it didn't really matter.

For now, though, as he snuggled closer to her and drifted off into sleep, he couldn't be happier.

.

.

**That's it you guys! Tell me, did you like it? Hate it? Too long? Too short?  
>I think it was too short, but idk. It looks a lot longer when I type it out on word than it ever does on this website :p <strong>


End file.
